


Instrumentation

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gaming, Gen, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: For shoulderskneesandtoews, who wanted cuddly friendship fic with Sherlock and John.Written 04/17/2013.





	1. Filling the Time

John was typing away, those one-finger quests to find the next key, the sound of the typing a bit distracting, and no case on, so Sherlock decided to add his own sound to the room.

And he played. John sent him a few questioning looks at first, but soon John settled into rewording his mediocre sentences, and Sherlock let him for a while.

Before long, the boredom had Sherlock taking songs in new directions for a few measures until John noticed and gave him another of those looks. 

“Problem?”

“That’s not…that’s not how that one goes, is it? Not there.”

And Sherlock had to fight a wide grin. “What do you mean, John?” he smirked. “This is how it’s always gone.”

“No. No, it’s not. Play that again.”

Sherlock played his improvised version exactly as he’d played it the first time. John frowned.

“You’re imagining things.”

John turned his chair slightly, looking at Sherlock. “What is this? A game?”

“If it was, you wouldn’t want to play it. You’re too involved with,” Sherlock waved his bow at the laptop, “your blog.”

“You know, you complain an awful lot for someone who’s called me _their_ blogger.”

Sherlock adjusted his instrument and started to play in the same vein as the improvisation he’d started.

“Okay. Fine. I’ll play.”

Sherlock went back to the measures just before where he’d mixed things up, and then he stopped. “Hum it.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Unless you can’t.”

John scowled, leaned against the desk, wracked his brain with some quiet humming to himself. “Aha!” He gave it a try, uncertainly.

“A valiant effort, John, but I’m afraid we’ll have to keep trying.”

John glanced at the screen of his laptop, sighed, and shut it with a small click. “Okay, Sherlock. Just a few more.”


	2. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss-my-aspergers prompted: "I don't watch Sherlock so I can't really give you a contextualised drabble prompt but uh, how about... Sherlock plays (survival-horror game of your choice) and John watches and uh. Their personalities affect how well that goes over... yeah idk lol i tried"
> 
> _Written 03/30/2012._

“Sherlock,” said John. “This has to stop." 

"Has to? No, not has to,” said Sherlock absently.

It was good to not be a distraction to Sherlock most of the time, but sometimes it really wasn’t to his advantage, or Sherlock’s. 

“Right, well, if you don’t get some sleep tonight, some actual sleep, not just a cat nap, I might have to take drastic measures.”

That got Sherlock’s attention. He glanced up, eyes glowing with interest. “How drastic, John?” When John had to think it over for a moment, he became bored with John again.

“I’m very good at this game, John.”

“Yes, yes you are,” John said. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m a doctor. Remember?”

Sherlock nodded absently and continued to play. “Well,” he said brightly, “I’m not ready to stop yet.”

“I’m going to kill Harry,” John muttered, rising from his chair, heading up the stairs.

“John?” Sherlock called up, finally. He got in a quick jab in the game that was nearly a millisecond too late. 

John made no answer.

Drastic measures, as it turned out, included John loudly playing the clarinet. The shock and annoyance made Sherlock finally give in, just the once. After all, he knew John wouldn’t take the game, if he only slept and ate once in a while.


End file.
